Forkla
" These puny souls ... living above our territory ... they will be stopped! ..." General Forkla's speech to the Kantus. General Forkla, one of the most powerful locust Generals ever, was said to of crawled out from the pit of nightmarish darkness. ( Well, thats what Cole thought ) Forkla could destroy entire armies in seconds. He was as strong as a dozen Boomers and was twice as fast as a beserker. He was an extremely feared Kantus with millions of enemies. Early on Forklas early life was not a happy one. His Mother, an extremely ill beserker, died when he was born. This was due to an imulsion explosion. Fortunatly, Forkla was born with a brother. He ... was Skorge. Forkla and Skorge despised eachother in everyway possible. They knew that one day, they would have to stick together but Forkla knew it wasn't then. Skills Skorge was one that didn't have to prove his talent because he killed over 100 people in the battle on that day the locust sprang out. Forkla, on the other hand, did. He proved that he was intelligent by learning the human language and black - souled by slaughtering anyone who annoyed him. His first battle as a private began, when he slaughtered all the opposing forces with ease. The sergeant of the Gears he killed was still alive. Forkla briskly walked towards him and picked him up by the throat. "Fuu...fuuuuu....," the Sergeants last sound was when Forkla punched him through the head, which burst, spitting blood everywhere. This event made him go up to General straight away. Weapons and armour Forkla wore "RAAM like armour" ( Theron armour big enough for him ) which made him near invincible because he was fast and had very powerful armour. His Helmet was two cyclop's helmets melted together to make him immune to headshot assasinationsn His weapon wasn't a known weapon to Gears, but in english it was called the Sharp 41 shotgun. His secondary weapon was a mortar. He also had and axe, but instead of blades it was made of chainshaws. Jealousy Forkla had no weaknesses ... apart from jealously. When he had been busy being in battles his brother had become High Priest of the Kantus, the highest position of the Kantus. Forkla was in second position. Forkla, since he was a child, was keeping his anger down. But this just burned him up. Forkla rode to the Queens palace and found Skorge. Forkla walked up to him and punched him. Skorge then stopped and threw his Chainsaw Staff at Forkla. Forkla then ducked and threw himself at his blood mate. The brawled for a while, until the Queen came in. She gave them a chance to redeem themselves by attempting to kill General Hoffman. ''The Blood - Splattering conclusion '' Forkla was determined to complete the objective set by the Queen that night. While preparing himself he felt strange. Why would the Queen set them both a task. He pondered for a moment when he striked. Forkla was chainsawed in the back by a Gear named Pvt Bellomy. Forkla swung round, knocking Bellomy off his feet. " Puny Human ... why attempt ... I will spare you ... but you will be tested ... " Forkla hissed at Bellomy, grabbing him and throwing him at the guards. " Take him to the torture barges," he angrily growled. Forklas back ached. He sat down and felt something on his back. It was a vibrating. He knew what it was. A radar. " OPEN FIRE!!! " screamed someone outside. All of a sudden the whole palace shook. Forkla attempted to escape by getting on a reaver. He flew away to see an army of Gears firing apon the building. When Forkla got to the surface he saw his brother in the distance, chasing two reavers. Forkla then lost control of his reaver and he plummeted towards Jacinto. Forkla was badly injured and lay half dead on the floor. He had crashed down and then a helicopter had toppled onto him. Then he saw a blurred outline of someone standing next to him. He knew who it was without knowing. " Bitch ," the person murmered and curb stomped Forkla. That person was Pvt Bellomy. Category:Characters Category:Locust